


behave often

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [20]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Begging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Baekhyun always finishes too fast for Xiumin's liking.





	behave often

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** orgasm denial, begging
> 
>  **notes:** kinktober, prompt #26: orgasm denial,  & prompt #27: begging from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/).

-

‘Hyung, hyung, _hyung_ ,’ Baekhyun sobs, hands fisting the pillows under his head as his thighs squeeze around Minseok’s hips, getting fucked hard and deep on the bed, his own cock arched and leaking against his stomach.

It feels so good - getting pounded without a break, his asshole warm and slutty and open around Minseok’s cock, welcoming it inside of him, filling him up with each thrust. Above, Minseok leans over him, hands gripping the back of Baekhyun’s thighs, keeping him spread apart to get fucked.

‘You gonna come?’ Minseok asks, and his voice is rough even if his tone is perfectly even, his breathing steady. Baekhyun swallows to wet his dry mouth and nods, ass squeezing around that cock still fucking into him without breaking pace.

He doesn’t expect for Minseok to slow his hips, grind his cock into Baekhyun’s asshole, watching and waiting as Baekhyun makes a confused, desperate noise. ‘Hyung - c’mon, please.’

‘You’re not going to come yet,’ says Minseok. He presses more of his weight behind the filthy grind of his cock inside of Baekhyun’s ass, catching along Baekhyun’s prostate and making Baekhyun whine. ‘Understand?’

The tone brooks no argument. Baekhyun nods again, his arousal receding back into the pit of his stomach without any friction inside of his ass, on his cock. ‘Okay - okay, please, hyung.’

Minseok makes a pleased noise from the back of his throat. His hips draw backwards, fuck inside in the next moment - and Baekhyun is whining as he’s fucked again, the pleasure building back up too fast in his gut. For a moment, he’s sure he’s going to come already - just a few seconds after Minseok has begun to fuck him again - but he cries out in warning and Minseok pulls out his cock entirely this time.

‘Baekhyun,’ he says, and he’s not _disappointed_ , per se, but he was clear with what he wanted, and Baekhyun’s throat chokes up with a myriad of apologies.

‘No - no, I’ll do better, I won’t come,’ he stutters, his asshole clenching around air, wanting Minseok’s cock back inside of him already, stuffing him so full of thick, hard dick. ‘I won’t.’

A second later and Minseok is sliding into him again, opening Baekhyun’s ass up one more time, letting that tight squeeze of his rim drag over the length. Minseok groans as Baekhyun purposefully clenches up before Minseok can pull his cock back out for the next thrust, giving him even more delicious, slick friction over his dick.

He loves that sound - wants to hear more of Minseok moaning as he fucks Baekhyun into the bed. That involves shutting himself up, of course, and Baekhyun finds that impossible when Minseok is fucking him hard and deep again as he had before, still watching Baekhyun’s expression below while his cock slams into Baekhyun’s sweet spot, making him sob.

‘I want you to come when I’m close,’ says Minseok - and considering there’s only a light sheen of sweat on his skin while Baekhyun feels like he’s going to come so hard at any given moment if Minseok even touches his dick - 

‘How close?’ Baekhyun groans, his entire body strung tight with _want_ , feeling his ass get opened up and fucked over and over by Minseok’s cock, thinks his ass could memorize the shape and curve of Minseok’s cock at this rate, so that he’ll always know if it's Minseok or anyone else that’s railing him when he can’t see.

Minseok hums in response and slows down his pace _again_ , making Baekhyun whine and squirm against the bed, his hips kicking upwards so he can ride back on Minseok’s dick, not wanting to lose that feeling. Instead, Baekhyun gets fucked slow and shallow for a few _too long_ minutes while that feeling of orgasm finally retreats just enough for Baekhyun to feel like he can breathe properly again.

Then - _again_ , one more time - Minseok is slamming into him, and Baekhyun almost twists away from Minseok’s cock, overwhelmed and overstimulated. He chokes on his breath and cries out wordlessly for _something_ , god, _please_ , hyung - 

‘One more time,’ says Minseok as he keeps driving his cock into Baekhyun’s asshole, the slap of skin-on-skin loud and filthy, adding to the symphony of Baekhyun’s sobs as he tries to hold back his own orgasm. ‘Don’t come just yet.’

He rails into Baekhyun’s slutty, fucked-open hole a dozen more times before resuming his slow grind into Baekhyun’s prostate. Baekhyun’s skin feels too tight over his frame, all of him trembling and sweating with being denied his release twice, thrice now. ‘I can’t - I can’t - ’

‘You _will_.’

Baekhyun moans aloud, voice breaking over ‘ _hyung_ ,’, and doesn’t come just as ordered. Minseok groans as he feels Baekhyun sink back into the bed, swallowing back his own desire to come as he becomes just a warm, wet hole for his hyung to fuck.

‘See?’ Minseok says, breathing just a little heavier now, the sweat making his beautiful pale skin glimmer. ‘You _can_ be good, can’t you?’

The praise swells up in his chest, makes him feel like he’s going to choke on it. Baekhyun nods desperately.

‘Then you’ll come when I say so,’ says Minseok, fucking him deep and hard again - but somehow faster, filthier, as his cock rams into Baekhyun’s sweet spot with every thrust and Baekhyun keens.

‘Hyung, hyung, hyung,’ stammers Baekhyun, writhing on the sheets, his nails threatening to rip through the fabric of the pillow cases as he holds on. His asshole feels so slutty-warm and open as he takes Minseok’s cock without even a wince, loving feeling so full, stuffed, wanting it to be full of come soon too - thinks of asking Minseok if Minseok would ever fuck him after coming inside of him once.

Just the passing thought of it has Baekhyun’s balls go tight with his impending orgasm; he pants and tries to call to Minseok, tries to tell him _oh god_ he’s _so_ fucking _close_ , please, hyung - 

‘Yes,’ says Minseok, voice scratchy with arousal, as he grips Baekhyun’s thighs, slams into him. ‘You listened so you get to come now.’

Threads of heat unravel in the pit of his stomach, going straight to Baekhyun’s cock, and Baekhyun sees stars as he finally gets to come - his semen shooting up over his stomach, splattering even as high up as his sternum. His entire body tightens up with aftershocks, tighter than when he was getting fucked - and Minseok tips his head back in pleasure when his cock gets milked by Baekhyun’s hole.

Before Baekhyun can find the words to ask Minseok to come too, come inside of him especially - Minseok is driving his cock into Baekhyun’s ass a few more times before pulling out a bit, letting the rim of Baekhyun’s hole squeeze around the cockhead as Minseok pumps his load inside.

Baekhyun makes an ugly gurgling noise, his body twitching with how _hot_ it is that Minseok’s head is ducked down, clearly watching as Baekhyun’s hole gets filled with white, warm come from Minseok’s cock. ‘Hyung, f-fuck, hyung.’

‘Next time,’ says Minseok, hissing under his breath as he finally pulls the tip out. ‘We’re going to try for longer before you get to come - or else I’m getting you a cockring.’

Lying flat on the bed and completely spent, Baekhyun only moans in agreement, and decides to not tell Minseok he already owned a cockring. Better for Minseok to figure it out himself, especially since he promised a _next time_.

-

**Author's Note:**

> who will ever match minseok's stamina; anyway, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
